


维林诺学院初代纪事

by GreenTourmaline



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 为了让广大诺多公平公正地获得教育，接受更好的文化熏陶，芬威接受了芬国昐的建议，在提力安城率先创办“学堂”，一切由芬国昐全权处理。学堂最开始只收未成年的精灵娃娃，并再细划为“小学”和“中学”；后来，诺多家长们发现孩子一个二个理论知识比自己都好，纷纷提出抗议：“成年精也有受教育的权利！”于是芬国昐又开始琢磨“大学”。大学制度比起原先有了一番大改。诺多十六名鲜衣怒马的王子公主们“被志愿”地加入了第一批试行行列。诺多群像，一看这简介就是一篇沙雕。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 目前的构思，已确定CP包括Russingon，Feanolfin，三白，泉花（全员无差）。其他就自由心证吧。沙雕为主，CP比较浮云，缘更。本章基本看不出啥CP向，所以一个CP TAG都先不打。

为了让广大诺多公平公正地获得教育，接受更好的文化熏陶，芬威接受了芬国昐的建议，在提力安城率先创办“学堂”，一切由芬国昐全权处理。

学堂最开始只收未成年的精灵娃娃，并以30岁为界，细划为“小学”和“中学”；后来，诺多家长们发现孩子一个二个理论知识比自己都好，纷纷提出抗议：“成年精也有受教育的权利！”于是芬国昐又开始琢磨“大学”。

“大学”最初的模式和“学堂”非常相似，笼统又基础。芬国昐觉得这样不行，大家过来上学多半不是为了涨知识，只是图个新鲜凑凑热闹组团喝酒聚餐，单身的顺便在这种大型社交平台寻找真爱——这已经违背了教育的初衷。他冥思苦想，在“大学”开办一年后，终于决意对现有体制大改，发展出“专业”体系，并设立相应“学院”，将考核的门槛都在原有基础上提高；此外，他还设计了大学相应的“宿舍”——想要执教以拗脾气闻名三族的成年诺多，让他们适应、融入学院文化是十分重要的一环。没有什么能比一起分享生活更有效果了。

说实话，这样的改动让一大波只想来蹭物美价廉食堂餐的诺多们望而却步。为了印证这种制度的卓越，在芬威的默许下，100名诺多精英志愿组成了第一波小白鼠分队……

虽然有些也并不那么自愿。比如，全员“被自愿”的诺多公主王子们。

“身为王族，你们理当成为表率。”这是芬国昐给自己孩子们的理由。所有人都认为这项决策的最大阻力会来自费诺，不想芬国昐一次私下谈话就让费诺不仅痛快放人，还干劲十足地亲自参与了建筑设计与规划，将整个学院从建材、土方工程、采光、通风、排水、绿化、占地面积比、视野、隐私保护、音效控制、社会便利、交通、贮存、废物处理、安保、美观等方面都狠狠提升了一大阶（费诺原话：“我儿子怎么能在审美那么差的环境住四年！这是对心智的荼毒！”）；他甚至应下了抽空会来学院执教几节课。那段时间不少诺多看向芬国昐的眼神都充满了崇敬，崇敬中往往还饱含同情与惊恐，大概脑补了十万字的什么奇妙苦情交易。

实际情况是，芬国昐那天一离开他兄长家，费诺就火速召开家庭会议，在客厅豪情万丈地宣布：“半种亲自来我们家下了战书，我们绝对不能在任何竞争中输给他们！等到毕业，我们费诺里安要光明正大地拿下所有项目榜首，让他们好好看看，谁才是提力安最优秀的血脉！”

“好！”费家七个色彩纷呈的王子齐声应道。费诺随即握紧右拳，振臂高呼：“费诺里安天下第一！”

“费诺里安天下第一！”

除了梅斯罗斯面色沉静、梅格洛尔神游八表，其他孩子们都嗷嚎得极其亢奋。费诺对此十分满意，拍拍手就去画设计图了。

“事情就是这样。”芬国昐这般对费纳芬说道，“只要是竞争，兄长就一定不会拒绝。所以，你那边又是什么情况？我真的没有想到，最大的抗议声竟然是来自你们家。”

费纳芬苦笑：“是‘宿舍’制度。”

芬威专门交代过，为了彰显诺多三家的和睦友爱，他可爱的孙辈们都要同宿舍，但是亲兄弟不被准许住在一起；此外，无论发生了什么，第一个月都不允许换宿舍。

宿舍设计是男女宿舍分楼，中间隔着一片开满银星花的绿化带；内部为双床间，四个房间共享一个公共领域。这样的分配，雅瑞希尔和盖拉德丽尔自然是没什么问题，可是王子们就要闹翻了天了。不为别的，因为——

费诺家这代有七个王子；芬国昐家和费纳芬家的王子加起来也是七个。

这意味着，二家和三家的男孩子们，将人手一枚费诺里安。

芬国昐：“……”

这样的规定，芬巩听了只会心花开满整座图娜山（“还有这等好事！”）；图尔巩长年自带屏蔽结界，除了他的小团体和芬罗德，见谁都不冷不热，室友是谁都没差；而阿尔巩从他爹，对“三家能和平相处”也充满了期待。

而费纳芬家……

“父亲，我们平日可以和睦友爱地相处，不代表我们就能成为室友，还是双人间的。”芬罗德微笑着眯起他美丽的蓝眼睛，“对方如果太过沉敛，我会活活憋疯；对方如果话多还聊不到一起，也是件十分苦恼的事情。很不幸，费诺里安要么太过沉稳，要么和我不在一个回路。这可是四年，整整四年的朝夕相处！”

“何况平时就可能并不那么和睦友爱。”安格罗德忿忿地补充道。艾格诺尔在一旁默默点头，欧洛隹斯则高声抗议：“为什么非要和费诺里安做室友？不说别的，你看他们的Ambarussa，成天如胶似漆，跟合起来的山核桃一样，奥力的锤子都别想把他们两个砸开来，我十分确信他们也不想和我们同住一室。还有Turcafinwë和小Curufinwë……”

时间回到芬国昐和费纳芬兄友弟恭的下午茶聊天。费纳芬头大地回忆完儿子们的吵嚷，又重新看向二哥，满脸哀怨：“所以，兄长那边怎么说？”

芬国昐沉吟道：“兄长的确提到过室友不和的问题，并给出了非常实际的解决方案。”

“真的？他难道要去说服父亲改主意吗？”费纳芬激动难掩。芬国昐摇了摇头，眼中满是无奈，面上古井无波。

“不，兄长不会质疑父亲的决定。他说，他亲手设计的宿舍，所有设施都专门加固过，不仅耐打，还隔音，房间里面就算闹翻了天，也不会影响隔壁作息；此外，他还招募了诺多最优秀的医疗团队组建‘校医院’，确保大家能在学院放心入住。”

费纳芬：“……”

费纳芬：“这还真是十分实际的解决方案。”

为求公平，王子们的第一波宿舍分配以抽签来决定。

于是万众瞩目的新学期第一个月，诺多王族的宿舍分配如下：

雅瑞希尔，盖拉德丽尔；

梅斯罗斯，阿尔巩；

梅格洛尔，图尔巩；

凯勒巩，欧洛隹斯；

卡兰希尔，安格罗德；

库茹芬，芬罗德；

阿姆罗德，芬巩；

阿姆拉斯，艾格诺尔。

名单一出，三家同时炸开了锅。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开学第一个月的换宿舍风波，教务处费纳芬的门铃被按爆。费纳芬十分感激他二哥让他干了这行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提一嘴，除了诺多王族是强制同宿舍、抽签定室友，其他精灵们都在入学前递交了理想室友名单，没有理想室友就随机。所以惨还是王族最惨……

“学院”的设立将会改变诺多乃至维林诺的历史，这是个崭新的开端，具有划时代的意义。而学院试行的第一个月，发生了许许多多的事情。这里就先从宿舍风波讲起。

开学前两周基本没有什么教学任务，主要活动是熟悉校园和未来的校园生活，并鼓励学生们组建自己的社团之类。老师们基本都很清闲。

除了费纳芬，教务处的门铃一响，他的脑仁就开始痛。

“我要换宿舍！”

好极了，这基本是固定开场白。

第一对冲进来的是左脸颊带着乌青的卡兰希尔和走路有点跌撞的安格罗德——哦当然是卡兰希尔和安格罗德，怎么一点都不让人意外呢？这点损害显然也只是表象，谁知道两人分别还挂着什么内伤。根据梅格洛尔后来的叙述，他们开学第一天就在宿舍里大吵大闹，吼没几句就相互扭打起来，门都没来得及关上。于是正在调弦的梅格洛尔保持着得体与礼貌的笑意在他们的门框上敲了敲。卡兰希尔闻声侧过脸，立马吓得僵直，他因此没能躲过安格罗德的重拳出击。

一段时日之后，芬罗德去他弟弟宿舍串门，和阿姆拉斯（也可能是阿姆罗德？反正他俩日常换宿舍，而芬罗德也从来都分不清）聊起他的新室友梅格洛尔。“他人很好。学识丰富，温柔又细腻，总是进退得宜。”这是芬罗德的评价。阿姆拉斯则露出一种介于惊恐和敬畏之间的表情：“这只是表象。我们从小就常常闹大哥，他总是会宠着我们，闹狠了也就给我们来一点爱的教育。但是二哥，就算有谁胆肥敢闹他第一次，也再不敢闹他第二次，尤其当他潜心创作的时候。”

“哦？他会做些什么？”芬罗德饶有兴致地问道，他正抱着他弟的大绒绒球公仔反复蹂躏。

阿姆拉斯的嘴角弯了下去：“他也会给我们‘爱的教育’。”

于是芬罗德大笑。他们又聊了些梅格洛尔的轶事，最终得出结论：玩艺术的都是疯子。不过介于芬罗德也蛮疯的——他本人十分大方地承认了这点，他们倒是快乐地疯到了一起。

后话且容后再提。现在，费纳芬正面对着俩怒气冲冲的孩子，保持着他温和的微笑：“开学第一个月是不允许换宿舍的，而这才是开学的第二天。不过，我能先听听你们的理由吗？”

“我才不要和半——嗷！你居然偷袭！？你在你爹面前还敢偷袭！？”卡兰希尔暴跳如雷，安格罗德冷冷回应：“学校里没有父与子，校长昨天的演讲，你今天就忘了吗？Morifinwë，你的记忆真让我感到惊讶。”

教务处险些成为第二战场。

开学五天后，教务处迎来第二对闹崩的舍友。

“他居然在宿舍里养狗！”欧洛隹斯情绪激动，“宿舍里允许养宠物吗？”

“你居然嫌弃我的狗！”凯勒巩看上去气得更狠，“欢欢那么乖巧可爱，你居然敢这样评价我最好的朋友！”

费纳芬扶额：“很遗憾，Artaresto，没有任何规定指出宿舍里不允许养些什么。只要空间允许，你们可以养任何想要养的。”

“‘只要空间允许’！是的！欢欢是很可爱没错，但是它有那么大，我每天都得在宿舍横着走！泰尔佩瑞安的光芒还远未达到鼎盛、我们都还在睡着，它就会起床，在屋里转来转去要求出去散步。还有这个主人，呵呵。”

两人唇枪舌剑你来我往。费纳芬并不担心这俩孩子会打起来，于是在一旁安心喝茶。当他喝下第三杯时，凯勒巩和欧洛隹斯终于吵完，并异口同声道：

“总之，我们要换宿舍！”

第三个来访者让费纳芬十分意外。

梅格洛尔轻巧地敲了敲门，微微一笑：“早上好，请问现在进去会打扰到你的工作吗？”

“我的工作就包括和你们谈话。进来吧，孩子，不必拘束。”费纳芬示意梅格洛尔坐下。梅格洛尔优雅地落座，他温柔地看向费纳芬的蓝眼睛：“我和Turukáno商量好了，我们需要换宿舍。他不想专程跑这一趟，所以我单独来说。”

“可以给出你们的理由吗？”费纳芬例行公事。梅格洛尔思考了片刻：“主要是我的问题。Turukáno非常安静，他常常在宿舍里看书。你知道，我闲暇时喜欢弹弹琴、写写诗歌。虽然他明确表达过不在意我的行动，但我总是会担心打扰到他。这就让我……很难投入。”

费纳芬点点头：“这的确是个问题。”

第四组来访者说意外不意外，说不意外也还是有几分意外，尤其他们还一次来了三个。

“我们需要换宿舍。”梅斯罗斯温暖的手掌轻轻搭在阿尔巩的肩上，是让人非常安心的安抚姿态。阿尔巩歪过头，往左边看了看最年长的堂兄，又向右看了看一脸担忧的大哥，大声宣布道：“是的，是我要换宿舍。”

费纳芬挑起眉毛：“其实我并不想多问这一句，但作为固定流程，我还是得说：‘讲讲你们的理由？’”

阿尔巩显得有点蔫吧：“再不换宿舍，我要觉得我哥不爱我了……”

“Káno，你在说些什么？”芬巩显得有点激动，“你怎么——我怎么会——”梅斯罗斯适时地给出一个眼神，于是芬巩迅速冷静下来。

“好吧，我亲爱的弟弟，我们先听你把话说完。但无论是什么理由，我永远不可能不爱你。”

“我知道。”阿尔巩咬住嘴唇，“我也很喜欢Maitimo，我也很爱兄长，你们都对我很好。但是……兄长总是往我们宿舍跑，几乎从来不是为了找我。”

费纳芬假装没看见芬巩瞬间红起来的脸和梅斯罗斯嘴角无奈的笑。

“虽然一直都知道这个事实，但是每天看着，还是有点难过。”阿尔巩说完长舒一口气。费纳芬对此表示出充分的理解，他难得揶揄道：“是啊，宿舍名单出来的时候，我们就知道Russandol和Findekáno这边肯定会有变动。”

最后一对找上门的是库茹芬和他的长子芬罗德。

“说吧，你们又是因为什么？”费纳芬心平气和地发问。芬罗德歪了歪脑袋：“嗯……我们聊不到一起？每天都无话可说？”

库茹芬摊手：“没错，冶炼和语言学能聊的我们都已经聊完了，秉灯夜谈，几乎聊到通宵。所以现在我们每天都无话可说，但我们宿舍还是热闹非常。不得不说，这也是十分珍稀的景致。”

“你的‘热闹’是指？”费纳芬隐隐有些头疼。库茹芬微笑着回答：“Findaráto不会对我说话，但他养了一窗台的多肉植物，每天对着它们开茶话会。有时候还会即兴来一段小剧场，水准相当不错，令人印象深刻。”

“我喜欢热闹。”芬罗德同样回以微笑，“总是得做些什么，让生活多一点乐趣，对吧？平淡如水的日子太恐怖了，简直是世间噩梦！”

“所以，”两人异口同声道，“我们需要换舍友。”

对于以上所有要求换宿舍的成员们，费纳芬都有统一答复：

“确定想要换宿舍，就在这边填好申请表。本月结束前，申请随时可以撤回或者更改。一个月后，学校会有一次统一的宿舍调查，一份是匿名问卷，一份是实名意见单，实名的表单里可以列出你们理想的舍友。我们会根据大家的反馈进行审批，一周之内就会做出调整。不过，需要提醒你们，适应力也是重要考核点，会被直接计入第一学期成绩，这其中，宿舍占了很大的比例。我真诚地希望，诺多王子的适应力考核不会成为历届的经典传说。”

这话的确对部分人造成了震慑。更多情况，就且下回再作分解。

TBC


End file.
